Luminous Krayfin
Main Page= |Release Date = March 2nd, 2017 |Availability = N/A |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = N/A |Combat = |Battle = N/A |Skills = N/A |Price = |Store = |UDT = }} The Luminous Krayfin, also often refered as the Leviathan is a non-playable, Tidal class dragon released with the The Secret of Leviathan expansion on March 2nd, 2017. As for v2.7.0, the Titan/Adult Krayfin will swim in cycles in Impossible Island. Description According to The Bork Papers (found in the first mission of The Secret of Leviathan Expansion Pack): :"The Luminous Krayfin thrives in a humid habitat and must feed on the Dragon Bloom, a'*' most dangerous flower. Only then can it become a leviathan. :Extremely dangerous. Pray you never see this monster on the seas." *= In-game typo. The Luminous Krayfin is a Tidal class Dragon generally based on a turtle and a seal with the coloration involving shades of charcoal black on the whole body with teal spots around the edges of the charcoal pattern and an uranian blue underbelly, the eyes are lime green with a slit pupil and the mouth includes some outer canines. The anatomy is mostly based on a sea turtle as the Krayfin has medium-to-short flippers and neck, the ead is also rounder and shorter, with bony spikes on the top of the head that follows the spines, the dorsal of an hatchling is also filled with round scutes who will soon grown into a larger, scarped, thicker spikes. The growth of a Luminous Krayfin is similar to a frog, the hatchlings have a pair of flipper-like wings which allows them to get to the Dragon Bloom faster, upon feeding on the Dragon Bloom, the hatchling loses their capability of flight and the wings transform into a pair of flippers that increases the maneuverability in the water. The Dragon Bloom proves to be important to the dragon's growth as it allows them to grow to Adult Stage, Titan Stage and even the elusive Leviathan Size - in Wrath of Stormheart, players get to see a skeleton of a Leviathan Staged Krayfin in the depths of the ocean. To learn more about the Luminous Krayfin, go here. Trivia *Krayfin is the second non-playable dragon, the first being the Green Death and the third being the Seashocker. |-|Gallery= Teasers leviathan on poster.png|Krayfin from The Secret of Leviathan poster leviathan body.png|Full body of a Krayfin seen in the Trailer leviathan.png|Krayfin about to catch a salmon levi ad.png|Krayfin from The Secret of Leviathan's Ad In-Game levi egg.png|Krayfin Egg as seen at the end of the Return to Dragon Island Expansion levi egg item.png|Krayfin Egg in the Backpack levi 3.png|Krayfin in profile levi 2.png|Krayfin in upper view levi back.png|Krayfin in back view levi sad.png|A Sad Krayfin during a quest levi 4.png|Krayfin Sitting levi 5.png|Scared Krayfin levi 7.png|Excited/Interested Krayfin levi quest.png|Krayfin with the Quest's Question Mark levi 8.png|Krayfin with the Quest's Exclamation Mark levi caged.png|A "Caged" Krayfin in Impossible Island levi fly.png|Krayfin Flying levi 6.png|Krayfin Flying (close-up) levi 9.png|Krayfin about to land levi 13.png|Krayfin about to eat the Dragon Bloom levi 14.png|An happy Krayfin rolling levi 15.png|Krayfin thanking the player for bringing it to the Dragon Bloom's Flower levi 12.png|Player "riding" the Krayfin levi 16.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin about to jump from the water krayfin swim.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin Swimming (semi-upper view) krayfin swim 3.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin Swimming (upper view) krayfin swim 4.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin Swimming (lower view) krayfin swim 2.png|Player "riding" a swimming Titan/Adult Krayfin levi 10.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin Sitting (upper view) levi 11.png|Titan/Adult Krayfin Sitting (front view) Category:Dragons Category:Original Dragons Category:Non Trainable Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Original Model Animation Dragons